


Waking Up

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [46]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble--Jo's cat wakes him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Napoleon jerked awake in Jo's apartment to something in his face. Her kitten was standing on his chest purring and drooling on his checks.

"Lapis, must you," he complained while petting her head.

Turning over Jo laughed, "She is just saying good morning and I wants my breakfast."

"She's your cat, why is she waking me up?"

"She is a female. Do you need more of an answer than that? Just fed her and go back to sleep or I could think of something to do."

Napoleon quickly fed Lapis then hurried back to Jo's bed knowing he'd like her idea.


End file.
